Sengoku Bushin Musashi
Sengoku Bushin Musashi ( ムサシ, lit. Sengoku War God Musashi) is a Keshin. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A mountain spirit. Use your two katanas with legendary skill."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Killy' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Someoka Ryuugo' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Killy' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Okita Souji ' (Taisen route only) *'Someoka Ryuugo' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Killy' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Someoka Ryuugo' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Nishiki Ryouma' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Nishiki Ryouma' Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' It is first seen in the scans. It is first used in the anime in episode 30 by Nishiki Ryouma during the second half and he scored two goals against Kidokawa Seishuu after he had Someoka Ryuugo's training. In episode 31, Nishiki used his keshin hissatsu, Bushin Renzan, to score the third goal of Raimon and complete a hat trick, also causing Raimon to win. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this keshin was seen in their flashback. In episode 35, Nishiki used it again in order to stop Mahoro's keshin; Genei no Dalamanglass, but Nishiki's keshin is beaten by the keshin hissatsu; Dancing Ghost and Mahoro was able to pass by Nishiki because of the keshin disappearing. He used it again in episode 42 against Seidouzan. He also used Bushin Renzan and scored the second goal to Raimon. In episode 43 against Dragonlink in the second half, he used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's Keshin, and at the end of the episode, he was so tired that he couldn't use it anymore. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' It was used by Nishiki in episode 5 in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. He also used Bushin Renzan but it was easily stopped by Zanou. It appeared again in episode 6 alongside Sousha Maestro, Goseishin Titanias and Kensei Lancelot to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Nishiki failed to stop her Keshin Armed hissatsu. It was used again in episode 13. Nishiki also used Bushin Renzan and scored a goal against Shiroshika. It appeared in episode 16 to prevent Beta for use her Keshin Armed but it was defeated by Shoot Command K02. It was used twice in episode 29, the first time to help Zanark to release his keshin, and the second time to use the Keshin Armed and score the third goal for Raimon. In episode 41, Nishiki used Keshin Armed and used Denrai Houtou to try score a goal, but it was caught by Shinen no Agirausu's hissatsu technique, Gigabyte Screw. The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Hikaru used a fake shot by pretending to use Extend Zone. He then quickly passed the ball to Nishiki, who then used Bushin Renzan to score the goal. Crossover movie Nishiki used it in the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W movie to stop Asta. However, he failed along with Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc and the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan and they were knocked in the air by Asta. Gallery Sengoku Bushin Musashi Inadan HQ.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the crossover movie. Sengoku Bushin Musashi in Dark Opening HQ.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the Dark opening. Nishiki Keshin Armed CS 29 HQ.png|Armed. IG-04-048.png|IG-04-048. IG-11-080.jpg|IG-11-080. Sengoku Bushin Musashi game.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the GO games. Sengoku Bushin Musashi Keshin Model.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the game. Strikers 2013 Musashi.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the Wii game. Video Anime Armed Evolution route ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Trivia *This keshin is based on Musashi Miyamoto, a legendary swordman from the Sengoku era. Musashi was a formidable warrior who fought with the nitoryuu style, which means 2 swords are used. That's why this keshin also uses two giant swords, and an armor with the Sengoku style. *In the game, when this keshin loses a Keshin Battle, it loses its swords. Category:Earth keshin Category:Chrono Stone keshin Category:Keshin armed Category:Shoot keshin